


Fixing the Problem

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Killua and Gon were probably both pretty pent up from not coming. Since they were always on the move. Until one night when Alluka came out of the shower almost fully naked.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Alluka Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: Babies Getting Love





	Fixing the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a thread on my Twitter but here it is. In a more revised version!

Killua and Gon were probably both pretty pent up from not coming. Since they were always on the move. Until one night, they were with Alluka and she had just gotten out of the shower so she was only walking around in her panties making her brother and Gon hard. 

She notices their 'problem', so she went over to them and offered to help relieve their.. 'problem'. They both agreed to the help but not without Killua getting really embarrassed that his lil sister just offered to take care of his and Gon's hard dicks. 

Gon and Killua then helped each other out of their clothing. Once they were all naked, Alluka went over to Killua and kissed his lips. She then started to trail kisses down his body until she got right above his crotch. 

Leaving a bunch of kisses before taking Killua's full six inches into her mouth like a pro. As she sucked off her brother, Gon was getting even more pent up and horny from watching the two siblings go at it that he decided that should do something about his problem too. 

So Gon then got up from where he was sitting and instead of watching, he got behind Alluka and positioned himself so his thick dick was right up against Alluka's entrance. He hastily pushed his dick in as he couldn't wait any longer. 

He knew that he wouldn't last long before coming as he began thrusting into her warmth. After a few minutes, Killua had grabbed the back of Alluka's head as he began to shoot a bunch of warm cum down her throat.

It was one of his strongest orgasms to date as he filled the room with sounds of pleasure which brought Gon over the edge as he began sporadically thrusting into Alluka as he began pumping her womb full of his cum. It felt like an eternity with how long their orgasms lasted.

Alluka didn't mind how long it lasted. She had the two people she loved, with (and inside) her. After a few more minutes and after what seemed to be Killua and Gon's orgasms subsiding, They pulled out of Alluka and laid back down in bed together naked. 

All of them now tired as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
